Cold Paws
by Greatness143
Summary: When Elsa and Anna get sucked into a portal they get stuck in a brand new world. It is... the modern world! (gasp!) The world is full of people who walk as humans during the day and roam the night as wolves. When someone kidnaps Anna its up to Elsa and a new found group of friends have to save her. Well this is my first ever fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first chapter of my first book. Feel free to comment below if it's good or if it completely stinks. Thxs! :D**

"Come on Anna!" Elsa said as the two girls walked on the pathway that lead back to the castle. The two girls had just spent the evening planning their celebration with Kristoff's troll family after Anna's had stayed longer than expected and it had gotten dark. They had brought no one else so the castle had no clue where they were except Kristoff and Olaf.

Now, Anna was looking at the stars. "Wait one second Elsa the stars look more beautiful tonight." Anna said.

Elsa came back to where Anna was standing. Anna was right, the stars did look nicer in the woods then in the castle of Arendelle. The moon looked like a big white saucer up in the sky. The two girls stood there looking at the sky for 1-2 minutes. Finally, Anna broke the silence.

"Elsa, I'm nervous about the wedding" Anna said. After Elsa gave her a worried look Anna continued. "I mean not nervous like, me and Kristoff won't work out, more of a nervous about the wedding nervous. Like, what if it's not perfect or what if it rains or snows or.."

Elsa cut into Anna's rambling. "Anna, it will be fine. Just think you'll have a beautiful dress on..." and with that Elsa created a beautiful ice dress on Anna. "It will be a beautiful day, ribbons will be everywhere..." Ice ribbons fell from the tree tops. "People will come from all around to see the princess of Arendelle get married." To finish the miny wedding Elsa created, she created a group of about a dozen ice people dancing with each other.

"Your amazing, Elsa" Anna said. "I know." Elsa said with a fun smile. "Now it's getting real late, we need to get back before they send guards out to "save" us." Elsa said putting sarcastic quotation marks around save. "Yeah your right, Kristoff is probably getting worried."Anna replied. "Yeah, just him." Elsa said sarcastically with a smile. With a flick of the wrist all of the ice creations disappeared.

The girls started walking down the path again. It was still somewhat warm out even though it was nearing mid-night. It was nearly fall and the leaves were just starting to turn to their different shades of colors.

After a couple of moments Anna spoke up. "Uh Elsa, you know I love having my sister back after sooooo long, but I've noticed you really don't really have any true friends... other than me, Olaf, and Kristoff I mean."

Elsa was a little surprised by Anna's statement. "I always thought the villagers were my friends." She replied.

"Oh they are! Not a day goes by without hearing how great you are. I've just see how hard you work and you never get a chance to meet people and get to know them. You stay in the palace getting work done. Which I get since your the queen and all but still..." Anna said.

"Your right Anna, I have been stuck in the palace too much, and I do want to get to know some of the villagers. You know what? After your wedding I'll throw a huge ball and invite the entire kingdom." Elsa exclaimed.

"You promise?" Anna asked.

"I promise. Of course I won't have as good of social skills as you Anna." Elsa said.

"Why is that?" Anna said.

"Well you don't just dissappear for around 10 years and have good people person skills like you, Anna." Elsa said.

"Oh, then I'll teach you!" Anna said with a grin.

"Alright Anna." Elsa said with a smile. "Now we need to get home before the entire army decides to come looking for us."

The girls started walking again. They walked until the heard a crack in the woods next to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well that last chapter was short, very short. Yeah kinda embarrased about that XD So uhh hopefully this is longer. I will make it longer if it isn't. Also it's been awhile since I last posted, like probably a month I think. Lol gotta love highschool. Anyway... enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

They listened intently for another snap**. **"That was you wasn't it." Anna said with a smile looking at Elsa. "Heh, this time Anna it wasn't me." Elsa replied. "Then what wa..." another snap. This time it was on Elsa's side of the path. "We need to get back to the castle, now." Elsa said. As they turned to keep walking up the path. But there standing infront of them in the path stood a wolf.

The gray furred wolf stood menacingly, growling lowly. The hair on it's back stood on ends. The ears were laid back. Elsa recognized that this wolf wasn't going to back down. Suddenly atleast 10 more wolves emerged. All of them having the same features. They encircled the sisters.

"Elsa! What do we do!" Anna said panicking. The wolves were getting closer. "I wish Kristoff was here! Then he'd have something that we could throw at them! Then they'd stop!" Elsa glanced over at Anna's goofyness.

The wolves were so close that Elsa could feel their heat. The wolf that was blocking their path was so close that the girls could make out its features in the moonlight. The wolf had dark gray fur with a white patch on his chest. Elsa noticed his gray eyes. She noticed all of the wolves had them. Elsa got an idea all of a sudden.

She thrust her hand at the wolves, sending an icy blast right at the wolf blocking the way. The wolf tumbled out of the way just in time as the blast crashed into the ground. The path became clear for the moment so Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and the girls run down the path. Elsa checked behind her hoping that the wolves had stopped the attack. She was dissappointed to see the wolves were following them still.

"What do we do now Elsa?" Anna said as the girls ran down the path. The wolves where catching up to them. The leader of the pack was directly behind Anna. Elsa got another idea all of a sudden.

She thrust out her hand and created an ice path with an ice tobaggan on it. The sisters jumped onto the sled and the thing took off like a rocket. Elsa kept her hand out to keep creating the path of ice. The sled picked up speed and seemed to pull away. The leader didn't give up on the chase though. He sped up alongside the tobaggan. He ran faster until he was ahead of the sisters.

He then jumped in front of them. Elsa to avoid him turned the ice path away from him directly into the woods. The sled turned hard on the banking that was created and then into the dense woods.

Elsa weeved in and out between trees. Anna was now sreeming at the top of her lungs as the sled nearly hit one tree after another. Elsa was somehow avoiding each tree. The wolves were keeping chase but lost a little distance.

Suddenly the tobaggan tailfished and clipped a tree. It spun around on the ice. It clipped another tree and broke apart. The two girls slid off the sled and skidded along the ground. Finally they slid to a stop.

After a moment they got up and brushed themselves off. Elsa had a cut on her arm. "O Elsa! Are you alright?" Anna asked concerned. " Yeah I'm fine Anna, it's just a scratch." Elsa replied as a drip of blood rolled down her arm. "That's more than just a scratch Elsa." Anna said putting pressure on the wound. Elsa grimaced from the cut.

There was a bark in the distance. "We need to keep going." Elsa said. "Where can we go? If we go back to the path we'll run back into those nasty wolves. We're lost Elsa." Anna replied. Elsa thought for a moment. "Well lets go the way the sled was taking us and see where it takes us! It will be our own adventure." Elsa said with a smurk.

Another bark came from the distance, much closer now. "Let's go!" Elsa said. As they started running away the wolves burst through the underbrush. "Now!"

The girls ran as fast as they could through the forest. The wolves were catching up to them. If one got too close Elsa would shoot an icy blast towards it. Suddenly a light appeared in the distance.

"It must be a house!" Anna exclaimed. For a moment Elsa thought Anna was correct. As they got closer though it appeared that it was NOT a house. It's light was getting real bright. As bright as the full moon was.

"You realize that is not a house right Anna?" Elsa asked concerned. "Yeah... I know." Anna puffed. "Then what are you..." Elsa said. "I'm going for it anyway." Anna cut her off. Elsa decided to trust her. The light got brighter and brighter until it enveloped the two girls.

**There's chapter 2! Now it's longer than Chapter 1! Well time to make chapter 3. Go Buckeyes! (Well that was random)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Time for a new chapter! What was that light? Why would those wolves not stop attacking the sisters even though they where clearly overmatched by Elsa's amazing pro-ness of coolness? Will the Ohio State Buckeyes win the National Championship next year? 2 of those 3 questions will be answered in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Elsa! Wake up!" Anna shook Elsa awake. "Elsa! we got away somehow! The wolves are gone!" Elsa was confused for a moment. "How could we have gotten away? They were right on top of us!" She said. "I don't know! Maybe that light scared them off." Anna replied.

"What light?" Elsa asked. "Remember? That light we ran into before we fainted?" Anna laughed because for once she was answering the stupid question instead of the other way around. "O yeah that light... I thought it was the light at the end of the tunnel." Elsa said. "But we weren't in a tun... ohhhhhh I see." Anna said after seeing Elsa's smirk in the dim light.

"Where was that light coming from anyway? All I see is this giant rock." Elsa said. "Yeah I don't know where it came from but hey! Whatever it was saved us!" Anna said happily.

Elsa inspected to large rock. "Anna look at this rock!" Elsa said. Anna came over and the girls saw in the moonlight that the rock was engraved in Arendelles markings. "Wow! Who do you think engraved this rock?" Anna said in wonder.

"I don't know, but it looks like it's very old." Elsa replied. After inspecting it a little more, they found nothing other than the markings. Elsa finally stopped looking at it. "Well Anna, while I do like being a paleontalogist, we should start finding our way back to the path."

"What if we run into those wolves again?" Anna asked worriedly. "They must be close by."

"Don't worry Anna we'll get out of it again; we alway's do. Now let's get to finding that path." Elsa said with a slight smile. Anna followed close behind her sister. After almost a half-hour of searching, they could not find a single trace of the ice that was created.

"Elsa, the path isn't anywhere. We've looked everywhere and it's not here!" Anna said with a little anxiety in her voice. Elsa and Anna realized the where lost deep in the woods.

"Anna," Elsa took Anna by the hands. " we'll figure something out. We've always figured out a way to get out of trou-" Elsa was cut off. A loud rumbling came from the distance. It got increasingly louder. "What the..." A large object with lights appeared high above the trees. The object flew directly above the girls. Elsa got a good look at the object. It had what appeared to be wings of a bird on it. As it went away the noise quietted down.

"Anna... what do you think that was?" Elsa asked. She looked to her side. Anna had disappeared. A nearby bush wiggled as Anna stood up. "WHAT WAS THAT!" Anna was screaming in a full blown panic.

"I don't know Anna." Elsa said. "I don't know what has happened at all tonight." Elsa started tearing up, and snow flakes started falling. Anna ran over to Elsa and wrapped her up into a hug which Elsa returned.

They hugged each other for a minute or two. "Do you think we'll get home, Elsa?" Anna asked after pulling herself together. "I'm sure we will. We'll get home, you'll get married to Kristoff, I'll get back to being queen and everyone will be happy." Elsa replied. "Now let's keep moving maybe we can find civilization."

"Ok let's go!" Anna said with a new found confidence. She took one step and stopped.

The wolf with the dark grey fur and the white patch stood directly in front of her. He snarled and many more wolves surrounded the sisters... again. "Alright let's do it again." Elsa said. She raised her hand to create a icy blast. "Stick close to me Anna." Just as she spoke a dart whizzed by her face and struck Anna in the neck. Anna winced. "ANNA!" Elsa ran buy her sisters side. Anna started losing consciousness. "Elsa... run." Anna gasped. "But what about..." Elsa said before she was cut off. "Leave me... run." Anna said again before completely blacking out.

Elsa blasted a gap between wolves and ran between them. She got out of the circle and started to run. She realized the danger that her sister was in. She turned to get her sister but the wolf stood in her way along with the other wolves. They snarled and growled and barked. Elsa realized that for some reason these wolves weren't gonna let her by.

"I'm sorry Anna." Elsa whispered. She turned and ran. She ran as fast as she could could go. Every step emotions started overcoming her. Snow started forming at her feet. The wind started blowing heavily, and the cold started coming in.

When she got as far as she thought she could go, then she found this large oak tree and got behind it. She caught her breath. The realization of what she had done, leaving her sister behind that is, hit her. "What person leaves her sister behind?" Elsa thought to herself. She thought about how much of a coward she had been. She thought about how she should've stayed along-side her sister and fought them. With those thoughts she put her head into her hands and sobbed. Around her the snow turned into a blizzard as wind whipped around her.

* * *

"OK guys let's make this the best hunt of the month. Zach, you lead your group to the pond just off the highway. 'K? Make sure the highway is clear with no cars insight." Brendan said.

"So in other words don't do anything stupid." Zach replied.

"Yes exactly you goof." Brendan said. "Kaitlyn, you go towards town. Stay by the river, you know deer like the river."

"Alright Bren. Where will your group be heading." Kaitlyn replied.

"Well I was thinking I could take my wolves and go south of town and see if we can find anything." Brendan replied. Zach and Kaitlyn nodded their approval.

"Just one question, can we have a quick 60 second dance party?" Zach said with a childish grin.

"What did I tell you about being stupid? Of course we can have one!" Brendan replied with almost as childish of a grin.

The three-some walked into the family room. "Okay what music do we want?" Zach asked. "Well Zach it's Saturday night, so let's go Bruno." Brendan said. "So Uptown Funk?" Zach said.

"Yeah" Kaitlyn and Brendan said in unison. Zach started it on his iPad. The room went from being a family room to a dance floor as the group pulled out the wackiest moves they could think of.

All three were just about done when they were interupted by a large gust of wind outside the house. Kaitlyn went to the door to see what was going on. What she saw shocked her.

"Um guys?" Kaitlyn said with a hint of concern. "You guys might wanna come see this."

"What could be so important that it has to interupt a dance party?" Zach muttered as he came to the window. When he got there, his jaw dropped in disbelief. Brendan had the same reaction when he got to the window.

Outside snow blew around creating near whiteout conditions. Tree branches snapped and fell through the ground. "What is this?" Zach said quietly. "I need to go get everyone inside." Brendan said. He ran to the door.

"Brendan? What is this?" Kaitlyn said now.

Brendan rubbed his forehead. "It's September in Michigan Kaitlyn, this isn't natural, whatever it is." Kaitlyn ran up to him. "If you want, you and Zach can go try and find what's causing this." He kissed Kaitlyn on the forehead. "Be careful." He said before disappearing out the door.

After a minute Kaityn started heading for the door. "Come on Zach, let's go find what's causing this blizzard."

* * *

**YEAH! A long chapter! Now let's go watch some Markiplier! Please leave a comment below if you like what's goin down so far. Let me know your thoughts. I will see YOU in the next chapter. Bye-Bye! ****(That's Markipliers ending to videos. Just so ya know)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"ALRIGHT ZACH," Kaitlin yelled over the howling wind. "LET'S SPLIT UP. WE'LL COVER MORE GROUND AND SEE IF WE CAN FIND ANYTHING. IF YOU CANT'T FIND ANYTHING COME BACK 'KAY?"

_"You know you can speak to me in your mind right?" _A light brown wolf stood where Zach stood. The wolf was Zach. His head was tilted slightly looking at her. Kaitlyn forgot for a sec that she could just shift to a wolf and talk with Zach telepathically. That's how most werewolves communicate with each other.

Kaitlin shifted to her wolf form. She glanced over at Zach. He was still finding her goof up hilarious. _"Are we goin to go find what's going on or are you just gonna sit around laughing in your head." _Kaitlin said slightly annoyed.

_"Alright, alright stop fussing I was just having some fun with ya. No need to be all Ms. Fussy Fus of Fussine- Ow! Ow, ok I'll stop!" _Zach said while Kaitlin starting biting his ear. Kaitlin stopped after a moment.

Another large gust of wind blew through and bent some of the trees. _"Are we going to go look around or what?!" _Kaitlin said still annoyed. Zach nodded and started walking into the woods. Kaitlin followed close behind. After ten minutes passed by the two friends split up. Kaitlin went north while Zach went more north-west

Kaitlin ran for miles trying to find anything. A scent that was not normal, a sound that was out of the ordinary, anything. All she got was gust's of wind and snow that only getting stronger. She kept going only because she figured the snow would only get stronger when she got closer. Eventually she realized that she might be getting closer to a different wolf territory.

The territory was called the Greanville Pack. While they treated the Kaitlin and Brendan's pack nicely, Brendan didn't completely trust them. Brendan had caught them in territory that his pack owned. Kaitlin remembered all this and started moving slowly. At this point the wind felt like a hurricane was bearing down on her.

_"This is ridiculous." _Kaitlin said in anger. _"All I've found is a bunch cold wind and fallen trees. Maybe Zach found something interesting. I better head ba-" _ Kaitlin cut herself short. Her nose picked up a scent suddenly. It smelled like icy mint, a hint of pine, and chocolate? Kaitlin took a double take at that last smell, she didn't know anyone who could genuinely smell like chocolate.

Kaitlin followed the scent trying to see what is was. All of this while the weather got nastier and nastier. Kaitlin was lead on to the scent. Suddenly it appeared that the weather was starting to break. It broke just enough for Kaitlin to see farther out in front of her. There, not 15 feet from her stood a large oak tree. Under that oak lay a woman who's hair was so blonde it was almost white, her hair was pulled back in one large ponytail. She wore a long blue dress that was covered in snowflakes. One more thing that Kaitlin noticed was that she was sobbing.

* * *

Elsa looked up. She had heard something, something that was caused not by wind, but by life. She felt a presence. She couldn't see it in the whiteout that was in front of her but it was there. Quickly she composed herself. If they were going to try and kidnap her too then she was gonna make it a living nightmare for them. First, though, she had to see them. Elsa regained control of her powers and dispersed the blizzard.

When the snow lifted though a large blot of snow appeared to stay on the ground. Then Elsa realized that standing not far away was a white wolf. Elsa took action without hesitation. She blasted a wall of icy spikes at it. It made a move to dodge it but Elsa didn't look to see if it did get hit. She made a large wall surrounding her that was covered in piercing spikes. She was about to go on the offensive but something stopped her.

"Ow..." A feminine voice said quietly. Elsa was stunned. "Where could have that come from?" Elsa whispered to herself. She was almost afraid to find out. Elsa looked over the wall that she made.

Sitting on the ground holding her bleeding shoulder sat a girl, right where the wolf had been.

* * *

**Da Da Da! I decided to post a new chapter for everyone in honor of the announcment that there is going to be a sequel to Frozen! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! So let me know how you like how the story is going so far. Have a good day!**


End file.
